High School Witches
by welovehsm
Summary: Gabi, Tay, and Kelsi are the charmed ones, powerful wtiches, who fight evil everyday, and the one person they thought was good, is evil. Bad summaries, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. R&R..
1. Poofing Away in PE

_Author- Welovehsm_

_Story- High School Witches_

_Summary- Taylor, Gabi, and Kelsi are known as the 'Charmed Ones', who fight evil everyday and deal with normal and Wiccan lives. And the least person they would expect to be a demon is a demon. How will they survive? Will anyone find out about them? Read and you will find out!_

It was a regular Monday for Gabi, Taylor, and Kelsi. School, friends, boyfriends, evil.

"This is beginning to be a drag" Taylor said walking up on Gabi and Sharpay's conversation.

"What is" Gabi asked

"Witches" she whispered. Only Sharpay knew about them being witches.

"Deal with it" Gabi gave her a strange look

"Fine, I'll go catch up with my other sister, the one who appreciates me" Taylor said and walked away

"What a lovely convo" Sharpay laughed with Gabi joining in.

"What is" Troy said kissing Gabi

"Nothing" they shook their head with a straight face

"Whatever" he said and walked to his 5th/6th class of the day

The girls walked to their bio class and took their seats. When it was over, they went to their last class P.E. the worst class of the day, the one that the gang was all in together.

In P.E. the girls were still running while the boys were sitting on the bench.

"I can't take much more of this "P.E." Gabi said

"I hear ya sis I hear ya" Kelsi said

"I'm your sissy too" Taylor said in a sweet little kid's voice

"awwwwwwwwwwwwww" said Gabi and Sharpay

"Girls let's see some action" Coach Bolton said. Gabi stopped along with the girl before screaming, "You want action I'll show you action" and froze him

"What are you doing" Taylor said

"Showing action" she replied, unfroze him, and continued running.

GABI'S POV.

I was running and running and then I saw grams in the light, then mom appeared. I just ignored it. I and Kelsi finished and then Taylor and Sharpay finished.

"That's it girls" Coach said coming up to us

"No this is it" Taylor said and poofed away

"Magic trick" I covered, then Kelsi poofed away.

"Where do you think they went" Sharpay said

"Attic manor, well have a great flight" I poofed away

"Hello" Screamed Sharpay and walked away

"That was weird" Troy said

"I agree bro" Chad said

They all walked away.

Thought it was a good place to stop knowing I don't know how many people are reading this story but PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, the next chapter will be up soon, or in about a month because I have to to Euarope, but if you review I will update Wednesday.


	2. Chickening Out

Thank you for the nice reviews and please continue.

When I arrived at school the next day I saw my 2 sisters, Taylor and Kelsi, and Sharpay next to them. I walked up to them but then my 1 year boyfriend cut me off.

"Hi, may I help you" I asked him

"Yes you may, how did you disappear in the gym" he questions

"That's you for me to know and you to find out" I smiled and walked toward the girls.

We went to class but then something I would have never expected happened. A demon appeared right in front of everyone and they all gasped. I quickly froze everyone except for, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay because she had a few powers.

"What do you want" I asked

"Isn't it obvious what I want, I want you guys for the ultimate power" he said

"Then leave and we might give it to you" Kelsi said

"Might" I asked

"Might not yes and not now" she said between her teeth

"Right" Taylor said and I nodded

"Your days are over" he said

"No your are" I said and froze him but by accidentally unfroze the class, then blew him up.

"Wow why didn't you go" I asked

"You need a spell" he said and smiled

"Oh I got one……..

_Evil eyes look on to thee,_

_Not even looking at me,_

_Demon you are not clever,_

_Buddy you are gone forever" _i made up really fast (be nice I couldn't think of anything).

"Wow" the class mumbled and we turned around.

"Um…….. Taylor your turn" I said

"Kelsi your turn" Taylor said

"Sharpay your turn" she said

"Gabi-, where is she" Shar said

"Guess" I said and she turned around

"Um….. I have to go to the…………. Manor, attic" Taylor said and walked away

"Me too" Kelsi said

"What are we suppose to do" Sharpay asked me

"Finish school" I said and we walked back to our seats.

After school Troy was walking me home…….

"Hey gabs what was that in the class" he asked

Nothing really" I said

"You want to tell me what's going on" he asked

"Fine Taylor, Kelsi, and I are-" she chickened out "really close"

"I know that" he said and we arrived at my moms house

"Closer them you know" I said and ran off into the house then poofed to the manor to see Taylor and Kelsi looking at the book of shadows.

"Find anything on the demon" I asked

"Nope, nothing, zilch" they returned

"Let me help" I commanded and put my hands over the book and the pages flipped and it landed on the demon.

"It says…….

_This demon Virus commands and gets. He can wipe away memories and start new ones. He works as the sources guard and can easily turn people evil" _I shared

"oh great" Kels said

"I know but anyway let's go to the underworld" Taylor suggested

"are you out of your mind" I asked

"no I don't think so" she said

"you sure" I asked again

"positive" she said and walked to the sunroom.

This is the last chapter I will be able to post because I leave for EUROPE tomorrow. REVIEW!


	3. Finding out who the demon is

The next day at school was so confusing. I had to lie to my boyfriend, and I had to lie to all of my boy- friends. It was very hard for me to do. I am trying to concentrate on my school work but I keep getting interrupted my demons and warlocks attacking every second of my life. I even have to get ready to go up against the source. How will I do all of this.

I should do what Tay and Kels do, make my astral projection self do my homework so I can do more important things, how much I will kill for a normal life.

"Morning, ready for a perfect day of school" My older sister, Taylor, asked to me

"better as ever" I said and walked away

AFTER CLASS

Taylor, Kelsi, and I were walking to the my house, and then to the manor. Our parents knew that we were witches.

"I swear during class today in homeroom, right before the 2 demons showed up I saw Chad do something magical with his hand" I explained

"Your just tripping, you blame my boyfriend for everything" Taylor hissed

"DO NOT, you think I am making this up"

"yes I do, You hate him" Taylor said

"he's like my older brother, I don't hate him I can just sense things from him" I paused and their not good things"

"I agree I saw him do some stuff too" Kelsi spoke

"WHATEVER let's just forget about it" Taylor yelled

"fine" Kelsi and I said

"good, no let's go kick some demon butt" Taylor said and we ran toward the house, but while we were running I saw Chad with 3 demons and 2 warlocks, I grabbed Kelsi who grabbed Taylor and we hid under the bush.

"We must defite the Charmed Ones. I am dating Taylor Halliwell to get to the book of Shadows. Then we will rule the under world, and take out the Source" Chad said

"they want to take out the source" I whispered then they disappeared,

"let's go" Taylor said and we went to the under world.

"the source will be so happy, we killed the charmed ones bu-" Chad said but my cell phone cut him off

"who dare has a cell phone on when I am talking" He screamed

"oops, I will be right back" I said and poofed myself to the manor.

"hello" I said

"hey babe have you seen Chad, he didn't show up for practice today" Troy said

"really that's weird, um……. I think he might be somewhere out of reach" I said

"huh" he replied

"Love ya, bye" I said and hung up and went back to my sisters back.

"Who was that" Kelsi whispered

"Troy…….. Chad didn't show up for practice today" I whispered back

"What" Taylor whispered

"just stay low, let's get out of here, I have a bad vive" Kelsi said

"it's the under world, everyone get's a bad vibe from this place" I whispered and we left.

I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow, and then I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning to my alarm.

"stupid alarm" I growled, "shut up"

"honey, you can't tell the alarm to shut up" My mother said

"I already did" I said and got out of bed. I ate, got dressed, and walked to school. The whole day whenever I saw Chad I always got the creeps, I kept looking at him weirdly and he kept looking at me weirdly too. At the end of the school day Troy wlaked me home, Chad walked Taylor home, and Jason walked Kelsi home. I was watching Chad very closely.

TROYELLA

"why were you and Chad glancing at each other very weirdly" he asked me

"no reason" I lied

"tell me please" he begged

"I wish I could, I will tell you later, it's a really big secret that effects Taylor and Kelsi too" I explained.

"how"

"I don't- I have to go, I'll see you later"I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

CHAYLOR

"hey Chad wouldn't it be nice to have powers you know, or be a witch or a demon" Taylor said trying to get him to talk

"but then the demons have to go up against good people" He explained

"I know but still, it would be fun right" Taylor glared at him.

"I guess yeah sure why not" he said

"cool" she said and walked away

JELSI

"hey Kelsi is there something you wanna tell me" he asked

"no not really, why do you" she asked nervous

"no not at all" he said

"ok, well I should be heading home now, don't want my parents to worry" Kelsi said

"but it's only-" She cut him off

"love you too" she said and ran off.

GIRLS- GABI-TAYLOR-KELSI

We all met up at the manor, in time to see 2 demons steeling the BOOK OF SHADOWS.

"who do you think you are" I hissed

"a demon, you" he tried grabbing the book but it didn't let him

"hey, smart one, the book only let's good touch it" Kelsi smirked

"duh you think were stupid" the 2nd demon said

"could of fooled me" I laughed. We fought them both and obviously we won.

**IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Review. If you have any ideas please tell me, I'm desperate. If you all are wondering how Gabi, Taylor, and Kelsi are realated in this story, you will find out in a couple chapters when Troy and Jason find out and when the whole school finds out. If you wrote your own chapter PRIVATE MESSAGE me and if I like it I will use it, but put credited by **_YOU PEN NAME_** SO I KNOW WHO TO THANK. _REVIEW! Now you all know who the demon is.  
_**


End file.
